User talk:Nitrome Boy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Random Talk Post anything here! Just try to put in a topic. Comments/Suggestions/Reminders :Hey kid remeber, don't use I or You in an article... Nitrome Wiki Talk All posts here must be on the topic of the wiki. Admin Topic ::You got any experience with being a wiki admin? Cuz I think you could truly benafit from the power. :::I tried emailing them about it, I guess we are too small now but, we can grow. And I feel I can promote you to Admin if you want... do you want to? ::::Well, I guess that would be great. But just so you know, actually this is the first time I have edited a wiki. So I may need help every now and then... Nitrome Boy 15:25, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Just ask and I'll help ::::::Well, thanks for the status change! Nitrome Boy 15:49, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Signature Topic :I want to make a signature but I don't know how! I could use some help here. Nitrome Boy 15:51, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'll make one! *Daa-DaDaaa!* :::Great! Try to put the Cheese Dreams character into it or something like that. :::: (Without the nowiki) paste that in you signature box on the my preferences box and check the little check box. :::::Thanks!!! 21:10, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Looks great ;P :::::::If you dont want your signature substituted (SUBST:), use , it will automatically add the SUBST: for you. 07:06, 21 April 2009 (UTC) User Page Topic :I want to enhance my user page with buttons, but I don't know how! Maybe one saying something like this: Nitrome Boy is a Mac user. 22:18, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Like the userboxes on my page? :::Yes. Exactly. 01:40, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well you can use the ones on my page if you want. But here, | |}} }} | |}} }} There :P :::::Okay, but how do you put them into the page? Never mind I figured it out. 23:14, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Nitrome Talk All posts here must be on the topic of Nitrome. It's beautiful Ice Breaker The Red Clan is out *Sniffle* I love it! Now finish your page! >.< Just messin' with ya'. Well I'm almost done with Aquanaut... better hurry up. :Actually, I think that it would be right to just put the level info in games where levels have various names and are easier to describe. (Like Aquanaut. Or Go-Go UFO. Not things like Skywire.) Just talking about the level info. Let me know how that is... Also, on games like Hot Air! and Hot Air 2 I think we should put "Preceded By" and "Followed By" like in Wikipedia. Hot Air! followed by Hot Air! 2 followed by Hot Air! 2 Balloon Maker. 01:03, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well I don't put much just whip down some enemies and some main points of the level and when we get to those that should be easy enough. :::I'm already on 6 so I'll just stick with the way I started for now. But some help would speed things up. 23:16, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Ppl can work off the records, I'll be done w/ Aquanaut soon and I'lll lend a hand k? What Comes Next? Congratulations on being a project leader of WCN?, Nitrome Boy! Your job is: Cheese Dreams. You can help other members of WCN? with their pages so we can have a meeting sooner! Participate in WCN? things here. WCN? Mailbox You have 1 messages. So where've you been? XD I'm sorry I can't really help, it's just that I'm not very good at Cheese Dreams, so I can't do much for the levels. D: Sorry. 23:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) (Seri) Hey, When I finish Aquanaut, I'll try and get some UFO and CD pics, the halp you out, k? :Okay. BTW I know what project I'm going to try for in WCN?. Yin Yang. 15:49, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::That's a good one. Cheesy C'mon buddy, wakey wakey Cheese Dreams needs finishing, new game that features The Moon. Wakey wakey :Sorry, I was just a little busy for a while. I'll get back on track in a little bit. 21:52, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::That post up there was mine. 21:53, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::Now we just need the others.... Top Users Area? Hi Nitrome Boy,I see in one of your Blog Articles,you mentioned something about A Top Users Area,what exactly is that?--'I'm' ~ABSOLUTELY! NOBODY!~ And I approve this message. Oh btw, that is definitely not me. A.K.A I like Lego 12:49, 27 August 2009 (UTC) It's a widget. 23:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) How do I get to the Widget-- 12:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) On the top of any page, choose the tab labeled more choose manage widgets and pick from a list of them. (This only works with an account.) BTW, NOBODY, you should be surprised to find that you're number two... Congratulations... I used to be number two... 'sigh'. Well, it really doesn't mean much to me anymore. The only thing that bugs me is that Greenave left for months and stayed number two, and I went on vacation for a week and went down to five. So it can't be that important. Well, congratulations anyway! You should ask to be a sysop. 16:27, 30 August 2009 (UTC) That was me,that message I typed from my dads computer(the one from 69.172.81.15 was me),didn't know I wasn't Loged In.--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 16:48, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Darn.I press "more" but nothing happens.I click it allot,and nothing happens.Help!--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 17:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I know how you feel... Believe it or not, I'm having the same issue. I can't even use the image adder. (The display, not the manual.) 18:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Well,on the Nitrome Wiki home page,I clicked "more",and sometimes the green box came down,and I pressed manage widgets,I saw the "Top Users Thing",clicked the green + sign,and nothing happened!--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 21:30, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Woot! I've gotten most of us together, just com'on back. :I think it's time for a meeting. 15:39, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Right-o Added Name of Last World to Scribble Hi Nitrome Boy,first time i posted on your page(not good at punctuations).Anyway i added the name of the last world to scribble,I am now working on Toxic II (and getting better with punctuations),and started up the Toxic page,anyone can work on it till I am finished with Toxic 2,if anyone can do the levels for the "page" it will be appreciated,sorry for long message.--'''I'm ~ABSOLUTELY! NOBODY!~ And I approve this message. Oh btw, that is definitely not me. A.K.A I like Lego 18:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Long? Lolololololol you should see the rants Prez leaves when yelling at me. Lolololol I don't understand ^-:| .--'I'm' ~ABSOLUTELY! NOBODY!~ And I approve this message. Oh btw, that is definitely not me. A.K.A I like Lego 15:09, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Long post... :Where are you Nitrome Boy, you haven't edited anything since August 30th, and that was 2 weeks ago, reply soon.--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 19:49, September 16, 2009 (UTC) See blog. 23:56, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Please Return! Hi. We need some of our members, Namely WCN? ones to come back, as many (not all) have left. If you have decided to leave this Wiki, Please tell me here. Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 19:22, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I have lots more work to do, now that Summer is over. Yet I'll try to find time. 00:10, October 9, 2009 (UTC) New Project! Hi, I just made a new project, called Nitrome Wiki:Templates. It is about making and updating templates for this wiki. If you have any expirence with templates, or want to learn, or want to practise, I suggest you join! ''NOTE'': Unlike WCN?, this project will '''not be using an assignment system, as Templates are much quicker to make then complete articles. Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 23:08, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Where R U? U havent edited in 4 months! Where R U? Are U leaving the wiki?--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 16:56, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Big problem. CPU not letting me log in. I'm using a Mac. It doesn't let me save articles either. Help! --Nitrome Boy USE WINDOWS!!! JK. But seriously, here are some soloutions: 1. Change the skin to Wikipedia-Style (Monobook) 2. Try logging in on another Wiki/Computer Here' the lowdown: I normally use a different CPU, which now isn't letting me type anything at all Wikia. The one I'm using now and used for my last post I have limited access to, and I can't log in on this one either. They are both Macs. I tried Firefox instead of Safari with no luck. I even tried my iPod Touch! No matter what I do, it doesn't work! The one I have limited access to is an Intel. The other is a PPC. Nothing works! I used to be able to log in fine! The issue must be with the Wiki. Now a weird noise is emitting from the CPU and the typing is acting all screwy. I honestly WOULD like to help out, but for some reason I can't do anything! Please help me! --Nitrome Boy (I miss my sig.) Send the CPU that is dysfunctional to get repaired, as any second it will Spontaneously Combust probably get worse. Go to the wiki here and try logging in, then come back any see if you are still Nitrome Boy here. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 14:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey! The other wiki thing worked! And on my regular CPU too! Weird! But great! I'll get right to work! -- 16:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) It won't let me start a new article! I think it will work for edits though... I may need someone to start articles when I ask. TY! 16:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Crossing the line I see how you partly undid my Edit on Medal. What you did removed content that supposed to go on a page. What you did: *1: You removed the Starting sentence (The '''Medal is a powerup in Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam.) *2: You removed the Template ( ) What I don't understand is why you removed the template. There supposed to go on pages. I was going to undo your edit, but I thought I should drop you this message. P.S: I forgot to add the Brackets on the image on the Medal page when it was created.--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 16:56, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Nobody, I made a few mistakes I guess. The starting sentence should probably be in that article anyway, you can put it back if you like. Also, I removed the template? Sorry! Definitely put that back, I must have deleted it on accident. -- 17:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll put it back. I'm happy it was just an accident (like me adding Template:Hot Air to the Frost Bite Series article). --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 17:31, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Wow, all by hand? That's a hard job. Doom -> Random-storykeeper (talk) 01:17, November 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:WCN By "would you like to post" do you mean me to be a WCN leader? Well, I actually don't do WCN anymore. Once I finish Template:Enemy 585 & Frost Bite, I will go around the wiki, improving articles (rewriting, adding templates, etc.). If that what you meant... --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf''' 13:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay! But If you're leaving WCN, please erase your name from the page. Thank you! -- 19:59, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Leadership ''You show initiative. Would you like WCN leadership? ~Well, what can I do if I get leadership? Doom -> Random-storykeeper (talk) 07:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ...Lead, I suppose. There are a few special things, like accepting members, editing the project... Basically, you'll be partially in charge of WCN. Also, this shiny button! Oh, sounds cool to me. How am I supposed to do that, though? Doom -> Random-storykeeper (talk) 16:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Merry Merry Christmas! Hello... Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, whether you celebrate the special holiday or not, and a Happy New Year as well :). Doom -> Random-storykeeper (talk) 18:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC)